Continuance
by pascale.belanger
Summary: so, this is what happens after they reach the safe house, and also my first fanfiction. it is not recomended for anyone who is not a teengaer. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Just clarifying this, I DO NOT OWN the darkest powers series, that belongs to Kelly Armstrong (:  
-----------------------------------------

It's been a week now and we've finally just made it to the safe house. I could say everything's fine, everyone's getting along great and that we're one big happy family, but that would be a lie. Nothing is fine, in fact it's just the opposite. Tori is just as stuck up as ever, and I'm pretty sure she's on her period which doesn't help anything at all. Simon has been distant ever since we beat the Edison group, his father may have come back but it's in his eyes, something is just not right. Aunt Lauren and Simon's dad Kit have been having secret conversations every night and wearing worried expressions during the day. And Derek, well I could just say he's being normal Derek, grumpy and kept to himself but he's changing and sometimes I'm not so sure if it's for better or worse.

We've also ran into some pretty cool people on our way to the safe house two of them were girls and there was one boy, and he sure was lucky because these two girls were stunning. His name was Shane and let me tell you, this boy was gorgeous. He was built but not in an obvious way that screams "hey look at me, I'm buff" but in the subtle handsome way. He was a ware wolf like Derek and had a short black buzz cut hair and a lean lengthy body. And he's with one of the two girls her name is Emerald, but I call her Em. She had an annoying tendency to call him Pebles and every time she did he would simply bend to her whim. She was had the ability of Kinetic absorption, and after countless efforts of explaining it to me I finally understand it means to be able to absorb energy and converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. Em short legs and a long torso, with long black hair that flowed past her shoulders and made her glowing green eyes just stand out so much more. The other girl was named Tragedy and just what we needed she was another witch and once again I have a nickname for her too, I call her jade because quite frankly Tragedy is sort of a mouth full. Jade was shy at first, and I got along so well with her because we both had that in common, nothing like us both being shy to kick off our friendship. She was very different from Emerald, instead of long black hair she had gorgeous brown hair that rested lightly on her shoulders and complimented her stormy gray eyes. She was also short but this girl had curves in all the right places.

The safe house was big, no wait that's an understatement, it was about the size of half a football field and three stories tall. It's hard to believe a place like this has managed to stay hidden from the Edison group for so long. As we arrived at the house it was like I was in a movie, and well if it were mine I would portray exactly as it was. An old classic brick house with vines devouring it from all angles and a big oak door for the entrance. It was simply beautiful.

"I want this one!" demanded Tori from up all of the stairs.

"It has the best view and the biggest closet, so its mine, and yes that includes you demi-bitch so stay out!"

"Oh, of course I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you, your royal whore-ness. And anyways, you've already been in that room, I wouldn't want to catch a disease by being in there too. Even if I do wear a mask, I'm still at risk" replied Jade with a devil like grin.

"Oh shove it!" answered Tori with a final slam of the door to her new room.

"Well some body needs to take their broomstick out of their ass." Giggled Jade.

"Jade….." I tried not to stammer.

"Fine. But she doesn't have to be a bitch all the time. Ou! I want this room!" and with that everyone got settled in. Aunt Lauren, Kit, Simon, Derek and myself also each and a room to ourselves, while Em and Shane shared a room to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again the amazingly awesome Darkest Powers books belong to Kelly Armstrong, I do NOT own them……. R&R

The next morning I woke with the feeling of being watched. And wouldn't you know it, Derek was standing over me with his glowing green eyes just staring.

"I made you breakfast. It's in the kitchen if you want it." Said Derek.

"Thank you, I'll be right down, I just need to put some clothes on" I replied.

"If you don't hurry it will get cold." And with that Derek was gone.

I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a shirt off the floor and wandered downstairs. I found the kitchen easy enough. This new safe house was a lot different than our last one, and not just in size. When I walked in the kitchen only Derek, Emerald and Shane were sitting at the table.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Em

"I think your Aunt and Kit are in the living room discussing what exactly were going to do about that mad scientist that wants to experiment on us, Tori and Tragedy are fighting. But there is nothing new there, and Simon is drawing comics in his room." Replied Em lazily while leaning in to kiss Shane.

"You know you two have your own room for that kind of stuff right?" Said Derek.

"Yeah we know, but we prefer to piss you two off and kiss in front of you." Shane said between kisses.

"Come on Chloe, were going somewhere else." Derek practically screamed. As Tori and Jade entered the kitchen.

" Whoa, hold it there wolf boy. You two aren't going anywhere. Your dad and Chloe's aunt want to talk to all of us. So sit down, relax and stop growling." Mused Tori with a big smile on her face.

"Leave Derek alone, why must you always be such a bitch? And no Tori being a witch is not a good enough reason to explain your personality defect. Hey that rhymed; witch bitch, witch bitch, witch—" Jade sang.

"Oh just shut up! You all drive me crazy and really if I had another choice, I mean ANY other choice that doesn't involve any of you! Especially you demi-whore I would take it!" Screamed Tori while taking a seat as far as possible from the rest of us.

"Well they seem lively today" Em whispered to Shane as Simon, Aunt Lauren and Kit walked in.

"Is everyone here? We want to talk to you kids" said Aunt Lauren with an undecipherable expression on her face.  
"What's wrong! Have they found us?" Spat Derek through clenched teeth.

"Chloe shut him up so we can hear what they have to say" Said Em when she had finally had enough.

"Well as Lauren was trying to say-" Began Kit

"Kit and I are going after the Edison group, alone." Aunt Lauren cut him off.

The room fell silent.  
"What." Simon managed to squeak

"Simon, your father and I have talked about this a lot we've thought about this from every angle we can, and this was the best solution. We can't put you children at risk, and we can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm sorry kids but we've made our decision and we are not changing our minds." Aunt Lauren explained.

"I'm sorry that we waited so long to tell you but, we are leaving tonight." Proclaimed Kit.


End file.
